


snap backs and tattoos

by ashxtonsdimplxs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: M/M, also, and, and good boy calum obvi, badboy!Michael, i havent done a malum story yet so here we are, one homophobic slur, snapback!michael, theres like - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtonsdimplxs/pseuds/ashxtonsdimplxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum Hood is 16, almost 17, when hes warned to stay away from Michael Clifford. His dad catches a gaze of him from the kitchen window and hes got a new tattoo that's wrapped around his pale arm and there's tufts of pink hair peeking out from his snap back and oh my fucking god is that a fucking eyebrow piercing. Calum has died and gone to heaven. Or hell. Maybes hes being a little dramatic. Whatever. But his dad turns to him and he goes,</p><p>"Calum, I want you to stay away from that Clifford boy," pointing a finger in the direction of his son. "Hes no good." And Calum nods and mumbles, yes dad, and walks to his room and that's that.</p><p>But really. No one ever listens to their dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullying and Parties

Calum Hood is 12 when he first meets Michael Clifford. Well, he doesnt meet him, per say. He tugs on his dads shirt and points to the boy across the street and says in the sweetest voice he can manage, "Daddy, I want to play with the boy across the street! He just moved in! Pleeeeaasssseee, daddy?" And, oh yeah, he used the daddy card. He was good.

His dad glances out of the window at the kid with the too long fringe whose on his phone instead of moving the boxes with his mother. Calum's dad instantly shakes his head. "He looks like bad news." He reprimands and then he disappears into his office and Calum watches Michael for the rest of the day. He does help his mum with the boxes. Hes moving the last one when he catches Calum watching him from the window and Calum waves happily and Michael tilts his chin up as a response because his arms are full.

..  
..

Calum Hood is 14 when he first talks to Michael Clifford. Its an accident, really it is, because hes running late to class and hes too busy sorting through his papers as he walks to realize that, hey, there's a person in front of him and hey, maybe he should fucking  _look up._ Hes a little late though, because he slams into a firm chest and when he looks up hes met with a full blown smirk plastered on the face of his crush. 

"You okay there?" Michael asks, hand placed on Calum's waist to keep him steady and Calum swallows his panic and nods. He doesnt miss the way that Michael's gaze sweeps over his body and he feels warm from head to toe, preens under the attention that he so rarely gets. 

"Its Calum, right?" Calum's heart skips a beat because  _Michael Fucking Clifford_ knows his name. Has actually taken time out of his day to find and remember his name and he can only blush and nod and Michaels smirking again. 

"Nice to know. Ill see you around, Calum." He winks and Calum has to take a minute to breathe and when he finally gets air in his lungs, Michaels gone. 

When hes walking home, Calum realizes that Michael had never heard him talk.

..  
..

Calum Hood is 16, almost 17, when hes warned to stay away from Michael Clifford. His dad catches a gaze of him from the kitchen window and hes got a new tattoo that's wrapped around his pale arm and there's tufts of pink hair peeking out from his snap back and  _oh my fucking god is that a fucking eyebrow piercing._ Calum has died and gone to heaven. Or hell. Maybes hes being a little dramatic. Whatever. But his dad turns to him and he goes,

"Calum, I want you to stay away from that Clifford boy," pointing a finger in the direction of his son. "Hes no good." And Calum nods and mumbles, yes dad, and walks to his room and that's that.

But really. No one ever listens to their dads.

..  
..  
  


Calum Hood is still 16 when he realizes his dad is wrong about Michael Clifford. Sure, the boy smokes in class and skips school and carves crude words into the desks, but hes not bad. Not to people, at least.

He sticks up for Calum, once, when hes getting shoved into a locker and called a fag, and then there's a fuming boy with a familiar snap back standing above him and Calum feels less scared.

"Piss  _off_ , Grier." Michael growls and Calum feels like hes going to throw up and he shouldn't find it arousing, he  _shouldn't_ but he does, and fuck him. Literally.

Grier looks up at Michael, fist curled into the collar of Calum's shirt before he slams the boy back into the locker.

"Whatever," He huffs, blowing his brown fringe out of his eyes. "He isn't worth it. Hes just a pathetic fag anyways." Calums grabbing Michael's elbow as he goes for the punch. 

"Don't." He whispers, soft and low and it brings Michael's attention back to him.

"Are you okay?" Michael asks and his snap back is askew and Calum's fingers twitch with the need to fix it.

"Physically, no." He jokes but his voice shakes and his shoulders hurt and he wants to cry. "Mentally... no." he gives a weak sort of smile, one that Michael returns. 

"You let me know if hes being a prick again, yeah?" Michael asks softly, grabbing Calum's arm gently to spin him around and run a hand over his shoulder blades, peering down the collar of his shirt. Calum shakes and shivers in his hold. 

"Yeah." he manages to squeak out and Michael lets him go. There's a shout of 'Oi! Clifford!' from somewhere down the hallway and the moment is gone and Michael gives a smile that dazes Calum and then hes gone.

 

Calum's shoulders dont hurt for the rest of the day.

..  
..  
  


Calum Hood is finally 17 when he gets invited to a party by Michael Clifford. Its a Friday and there's no running into each other, no bullying, no secret smiles out the window. None of that shit. Just Michael coming up to Calum when hes getting books out of his locker and leaning next to him. 

"Hood." he greets with a tip of his head.

"Clifford." Calum bites back his squeal and shuts his locker, stuffing his books into his messenger bag. He turns to face the boy, whose hair is green this time. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks and hes close enough so that he can smell Michael. He smells like aftershave and cheap cologne and hair dye and Calum decides that he likes it. Michael cracks a smile.

"Josh, you know Josh, hes having a party over his house tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd be my plus one." And he seems a little hesitant, fingers tapping against his bicep and aw, that's cute, hes nervous. Calums about to say yes, to jump at the chance to go out with this boy, before he remembers that he fucking cant.

"Shit," he curses under his breath. He runs a hand through his hair and when he drops it, Michael's is coming up to brush a few strands back into place. Calum stops breathing.

"Why shit?" Michael asks in this soft, disappointed tone that breaks Calum's heart.

"I want to come, I seriously do, but my dad wont let me. He'd kill me if he figured out I was hanging out with Sydney's resident badass, especially at a party." He doesnt miss the sad look that flashes across Michael's face. 

"But Ill see you on Monday, okay?" He leans up and presses a kiss to Michael's cheek before scurrying past him.

Michael winks at him as he leaves school and points to his lips and Calum blushes.

..  
..  
  


Calum Hood is 18 when he finally goes to a party with Michael Clifford. Its ass o'clock in the morning and hes sitting at his desk, papers and homework strewn precariously about and his hair is a mess from running his finger through it and hes got a test in French tomorrow and  _where_ is that paper he was studying off of? His life is a mess.

He looks up as something soft thunks at his window and stares for a moment until something white hits it again and he falls out of his chair. He crawls over to his window on his hands and knees and peers out and - oh  _hell._

He stands up and pushes open his window and sticks his head out and whisper shouts, "Are you throwing  _socks_  at my window, Clifford?" incredulously and the lilac haired boy down below grins and nods and Calum rolls his eyes. He leans his elbows against the windowsill.

"Just what exactly are you doing at my house, throwing socks at my window at," he glances at his alarm clock, "At 2 in the morning on a school night?" he really isn't surprised. He should be, but he isn't.

"I am here to sneak you out, Hood. 'M throwing a party at my friends house because his parents are gone. I decided that your life must be pretty sad and party-less, so. Here I am. Whadda say?" he spreads his arms out wide and Calum glances at his closed bedroom door and his entire family is asleep, so. 

He turns back to Michael. "Gimme ten minutes. And clean up your socks." he says before shutting his window.

True to his word, hes climbing out of the window using the tree next to his house in ten minutes. His hair has been brushed to somewhat resemble a human boys and hes wearing his Nirvana t-shirt and skinny jeans and the blood is rushing through his veins and Michael's giving him this smile, all teeth and bright eyes and yeah, he made the right decision. 

..  
..

Calum Hood is 18 when he decides that going to a party with Michael Clifford was the best decision of his life.

Its loud and there's dancing and weed and beer and vodka and Michael doesnt take a single sip, or a single hit because Calum doesnt want to.  _Because of Calum._ He smokes cigarettes and drinks soda and not once has he taken his arm from around Calum's waist and not once does he go five minutes without looking at him and its exhilarating. Hes surrounded by pretty girls and hot boys and drugs and alcohol and all Michael cares about is Calum. 

They're having fun. Despite the lack of drugs and alcohol in their system, they're having fun. They danced a little, jokingly sometimes and dirty the others. Right now they're outside and Calum was pushed into the pool and so he had dragged Michael in as well and they splashed each other and dunked each other and it was nice. Now they're sitting outside of the pool and Michael has a beer in one hand but its barely gone, just a few sips from both him and Calum. Calum has his head resting on Michaels shoulder and the parties dying down and Michael's snap back is on the damp, lilac hair and they're both in their wet clothes but its okay because the wind is warm and neither are too uncomfortable and Calums tired. 

His phone rings. Its 3 in the morning and his phone rings and who the fuck else would be calling at 3 in the morning because he doesnt have friends? He hopes its some random number, a prank call.

Its his dad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Calum Hood is 18 when he decides he hates his dad. Hes at a party with Michael motherfucking Clifford and hes happy and tired and wants time to stop in that moment, so its just the two boys.   
So, of course, his dad has to call. And it does not go down well.

"Fucking fuck." Calum curses as he grabs his phone off the ground and jumps up, pressing the answer button.

"Yeah dad?" his voices shakes.

"Where, in the hell, are you, Calum Thomas Hood?" His dad screeches through the phone and Calum rips his phone from his ear. Michael raises his eyebrows.

"Dad, list-" Calum rolls his eyes as he gets cut off.

"Is that a party, I hear?!" He yells. Calum sighs. "You better not be with that Clifford kid. I told you he was bad news! Hes a bad influence. Next thing you know you'll be snorting cocaine off his body and-" Calum hangs up when he sees Michael storm off.

"Mike! Wait!" He calls, running after him. He jogs to a stop, grabbing Michaels arm and spinning him around. "Im sorry, for him. Hes stupid and Im sorry." Michael rips his hand from Calums hold.

"Your dad talks some real shit, Hood." he spits and Calum takes a step away as if hit. "Snorting cocaine? What the  _fuck_ is that supposed to mean? Im a good fucking kid. I get good grades in school, I dont fucking do drugs, and Im certainly not anything your dad makes me out to be." He gets this look on his face, one of absolute hurt and betrayal. 

"Are you just using me to get back at your dad for some fucked up family shit? I will  _not_ be used, Ho-" Calum kisses him. He cuts him off by kissing him and its sloppy and wet and Calum gets his fingers in Michaels hair, knocks his snapback off and its  _wonderful_. They pull back a little after and Michael stares at him with this look on his face and Calum smirks.

"You do talk some shit, Clifford." He mocks and Michael laughs, resting his forehead on Calums shoulder. 

"Jerk." he mumbles and Calum laughs and its all good. Michael bend down and picks up his snapback before dropping it on Calums head. 

"We should get you home." He says, fixing the hat so its on neatly.

"We should." Calum agrees, running a hand across the legendary hat that's been placed upon his head. Michael wears this hat  _everywhere_ and Calum feels special.

  
Michael takes Calum home in his convertible and the music is loud and the wind is warm and Calum feels amazing.

 

(Michael shows up at their door the next day to get his hat back. Calums dad answers and glares at Michael and snaps, "What are you here for, boy?!" But Michaels not paying attention because Calum just walked down the stairs shirtless, wearing his snap back.

"Hello Mikey." Calum greets with a grin as he steps in front of the door.

"Um, ha- hat." Michael stutters, pointing to his mess of hair but his eyes are locked on Calums chest and Calum smirks. 

"Right." He takes the hat off and walks closer to Michael, situating the hat on his head. He leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth as he does so and then shuts the door in his face. It adds an extra week to his grounding but its fucking worth it.)

..  
..

Calum Hood is 18 when he goes to prom with Michael Clifford. Its not like Michael asks him, no, he just shows up at his door in a tux, snap back on and tattoos hidden and eyebrow piercing gone. Theres a lit cigarette dangling in his mouth and Calums glad he answered the door. 

"Take that out of your mouth." he snaps, grabbing the cigarette and stomping it out. "Its a filthy habit." Michael grins lazily at him and Calum sighs, leaning against the doorway with a weary smile. Hes waiting for his friend Luke to show up because neither had been asked, and neither had asked and neither wanted to go alone. So they decided to go stag together. 

"What do you want, Cifford?" He asks, gaze sweeping over him. He frowns and Michaels smile slips off his face.

"Whats wrong?" He asks and Calum stands up straight, unbuttoning Michaels black jacket. 

"You look very un-Michael. I dont like it." he says, sliding the jacket off so hes wearing a white dress shirt and slacks. He drapes the jacket over the chair and undoes the first two buttons, taking care to roll the white sleeves up to his elbows.

"Come on, piercing." he says, holding his hand out. Michael grins and drops the black ball into Calums hand. Hes careful putting it in so he doesnt hurt Michael.

"Much better. Now, what are you doing here?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I've come to take you to prom." Michael says and Calum scoffs.

"You didnt even ask, you asshole." He says but his tone is fond instead of rude, gaze full of adoration instead of contempt.

"Did I need to?" Michael grins and sweeps into a mock bow, glancing up at Calum and winking. Calum rolls his eyes.

"Calum, honey, we heard someone at the door. Is Lucas here?" His mum comes out and Calum straightens, turning to face her.

"Mum, this is Michael. He lives across the street." he introduces. Calums mum smiles and holds out her hand and Michael chances a surprised look at Calum who just shrugs. Nevertheless, Michael takes it and bows, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the warm skin. Calums mum blushes and giggles and Michael stands up straight.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hood." he greets and Calum stands by his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Mum, Michael is my date." he says hesitantly and then he sees his dad enter the room and his eyes widen. 

"Your what?!" He screams and Calum grins.

"My date, dad. So. Theres that." He shrugs and Michael rolls his eyes and Calums mum hits his dad in the stomach and its kind of okay after that. Pictures are taken and laughs exchanged and Michael is a perfect gentlemen. 

"I have to go, mum, Im going to miss my prom." He rolls his eyes and grabs Michaels arm and pulls him out of the house, Luke following shyly behind them.

Prom is fun. They drink and laughs and Luke ditches them at some point for a guy called Ashton. They dance and Michael wins prom king and some stupid girl wins queen but she gives her crown to Calum so shes really not that stupid. She still dances with Michael, though, but it ends up being okay because Michael kisses Calum right in the middle of the crowd when everyone is watching. So. Its okay.

..  
..  
  


Calum Hood is 20 when he goes to college with Michael Clifford. They share a dorm and classes and when people hit on Michael because hes smoking a cigarette against the wall of one of the buildings, Calum slides over and takes the cigarette out of his mouth, replacing it with his own and stealing the boys snapback and yeah, its all fun. They cram together and party together and its like that first night that Michael snuck Calum out except better because theres no fear of being caught and he can call Michael his. 

So yeah, Calums glad that Michael moved in from the street and that hes not a coward and he'd sneak out with the hottest boy in school.

The snap back and tattoos helped, but Michael never has to know that. 


End file.
